My life as a teenage toy!
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Charlotte Adams has to visit Japan to visit her ex-stepmother, but she didnt count on the fact that the Hitachiin Twins are her cousins. Now in Ouran she has to stand out and struggle with those two devils but will there be romance? Hika/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Keep this a secret! I can never own OHSHC so what I did was kidnap the characters for my Fanfictional purposes so SHHHHHHH!

(**A.N.** this story is going to have many points of view so Charlotte's POV will be written in **black** and _cursive_ letters)

**Chapter 1: Life Change**

- WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN AND THAT IS FINAL!- spoke loudly Charles Adams as he walked up the stairs of his Beverly Hills mansion. Charles was always strict and had a confident way of walking. He had that pose of "I'm always right and you are always wrong" of course for a Lawyer like him it was no surprise.

- But Daddy! I can't leave my social life just because you have to go visit that woman!- complained Charlotte Adams as she ran after her father. The fact that she wore those high heels didn't help her trying to run after her father. Her long golden blonde hair waved as she walked up the stairs and her ocean blue eyes didn't hide the fact that she was pissed.

- Her name is Megumi Hitachiin and she was your stepmother. She was the only one that really took care of you and now that she is weak you will go take care of her. You need to learn some responsibility.

- I know responsibility!- Charlotte pouted- But I have a social life here and I can't leave NOW! Plus where will I be going to school?

- You are going to go with your cousins to this fancy institute. You are going to like it, just give it a chance!

- _BUT DADDY_…..- She began to whine again only to be shut up by her father's hand.

- No buts! Now get your things ready and say goodbye to all your friends because you will be leaving to Japan tomorrow!- Charles went directly to his room and left Charlotte all on her own in the stairs.

_**Just great! Daddy is taking me away to heaven knows where and I am going to be socially lost! Ok, ok Megumi was something close to a mother and maybe she was the greatest step wife Daddy ever had. Still she was nowhere compared to Mom. Mom died years ago when I was just a baby, but I like to pretend she watches over me. After that, Daddy has had three **__**step wives and Megumi was the Third. I remember she had long black hair and these dark eyes that always illuminated when she played with me. Step wife Num.1 was a Russian lawyer whose idea of fun was reading a book every night and teaching me the principles of discipline. The second one was a Rumanian widow who always cursed in a different language! Like I can really understand her language! Hello! You are in America! SPEAK ENGLISH! Then there was Megumi, the little Japanese woman who was completely different to the first two women. She was always very delicate and sweet. I think they separated because her Family found out of her marriage and forced her to divorce. Still she was the one that made my existence more comfortable for Daddy. **_

Charlotte walked inside her room and turned on her computer. The first thing she did was check her e-mail and then she went on a chat session with her friends.

- Hey Charlie!- Marie greeted her on her web cam.

- Hey Marie!- Charlotte greeted.

_**Mar**__**ie and I have been BFFs since we were in our expensive diapers! I know I can always count on her for whatever! I guess we are together because we both know what its like to be envied by everyone! Plus we both have the name of old royalty! **_

- WTF! You're leaving?

- Yeah, I know! I'm bummed! I'm leaving next thing tomorrow!

- You can't! I mean, what about us? What am I going to do without my BFF?

- I'm going to miss you a bundle! But you know Daddy, when he wants something he gets it!

- Now I know where you get that- Marie joked.

- Hey! I wuv you! Never forget!

- Me too! Bring me something form Japan! Maybe a new celphone or something techno- And with that Marie got offline.

_**Leave it to Marie to ask yo**__**u for some technotronic gizmo! She always is interested in buying new things. I really don't want to leave to Japan but I guess I have no option. It's either that or face the wrath o f Daddy. And trust me, I already did that, and it's not pretty!**_

_*****Flashback*******_

- **YOU ARE GOING TO GET INSIDE THAT ROOM OF YOURS OR SO HELP ME I WILL LEAVE YOU WITHOUT THAT LITTLE CELPHONE OF YOURS!**- Charles had screamed one time when Charlotte was only thirteen and she didn't want to go to her room. The house almost trembled with his voice. It seemed like an earthquake!

_******Ends Flashback*******_

_**Nope, not going to risk that! I'd rather DIE than be without my celphone! ANYTHING BUT THAT! *sigh* ok I'm going to Japan. BUT I WON'T LIKE IT!**_

* * *

After a goodnight's sleep, Charlotte woke up the next morning and went to the airport with her father. Her bags were done and she was wearing a canary yellow miniskirt with a white blouse and a canary yellow coat and white high heels. The flight lasted an eternity! Sooo much time! And she was coming from California all the way to Japan. She felt she had Jetlag and was barely walking right.

- I so totally need a spa! I need relaxation ASAP!

- None of that! We are going to Megumi's house and you can get fresh there- Charles said as he almost dragged Charlotte with him to a taxi that was outside. Charlotte expected Megumi to be living in a small house near the ocean since she always used to talk about the sea, but what she saw was not a cottage near the sea. Better yet it was a mansion had a proximity to the sea. It was white and had many beautiful features that made it classic.

_**How much money did Daddy give her after the divorce?**_

They were greeted by a long line of maids and servants who took them directly to where Megumi was. There inside, they went to a bedroom that had the windows open and the ocean breeze went inside and refreshed the room.

- Megumi!- Charles greeted her with a kiss.

- Konichiwa Charles- Megumi smiled weakly. She was lying in her bed with a white robe covering her. She looked weak and very sick. Her smile was very weak and her hair had lost its shine. Charlotte thought for a second that Megumi might have that type of reaction when she had a cold.

- Hello Megumi- Charlotte greeted as well.

- Charlie! I am so happy to see you both!- Megumi's eyes showed her excitement in her eyes when her lips showed a weak smile.

- How are you Megumi?- Charles asked her tenderly.

- You know me, I am always weak and sensitive to many things. I guess this sickness is going to last me a long time.

- And how long is this sickness going to last?- Asked Charlotte impatient.

- Well I say this will be over soon, but the doctors say it might take years. If I take my medicine there is just a chance for me to get well.

- Well I hope you get better soon- Charlotte smiled- While you are sick I'm going to stay here in Japan to take care of you.

- But Charlie, you can't leave your life back in Beverly Hills! That would be too selfish from my part.

- Dad is the one who insisted on this. I know I am a bit of a pain in the ass, But I'm going to take very good care of you!- Charlotte sat beside Megumi and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

- But what about school? Charles, Charlie needs to study!

- I already enrolled her into the school you told me your nephews are at.

- Ouran? Well I will be happy to have you here, that way you can meet those two little devils- Megumi laughed.

- Daddy, I think I am going to take a little walk around the house so I can get to know it- Charlotte said.

- Ok, be careful, I'll stay with Megumi- Charles sat next to Megumi as she left the room.

The huge house had everything that she needed. A huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a huge pool, a gazillion bedrooms and she knew exactly which bedroom she would pick. But then there was the patio. It was beautiful with a great garden and it had a table with chairs and there was also a swing. Charlotte had a thing for swings, she loved them! She went to the swing and sat there as the wind swept her away.

_**Ok so maybe I was wrong. Japan has its ups and down. The only bad thing is there are no malls or things like that. I am going to get around pretty quick. Who knows? Maybe I learn to love it here. This could be paradise!**_

- Well, well, well! If it isn't our little cousin!- She heard a guy's voice behind her.

- Yeah! What was her name? Chandra? Cassandra? Charlene? Oh that's right Charlotte!- said another voice.

- Hey Chuck! Enjoying the swings?- said a pair of twins who suddenly popped in front of her.

- DON'T EVER CALL ME CHUCK! I hate it!- Charlotte stopped swinging and took a look at the twins.

_**Oh now I know who they are! If it isn't those Megumi's**_ _**idiot nephews. What were they're names? The had this weird thing that they always played pranks on people. Ugh! And that stupid game they played ever since they were kids! I always knew which one was which but I liked the fact that I actually had a secret to keep to myself. They called me Chuck even when they knew I hated it! Chuck sounds like a drunken old man! I prefer the name Charlotte. My mother had my same name so to tell us apart Daddy called me Charlie and Mom was always Charlotte. Daddy had a thing for Charlie's Angels so he thought it was perfect. **_

- So how has life been treating you Chuck?- said the twin on the left.

- Good. I can't seem to remember who you both are. You are…?

- I'm Hikaru- said the twin on the right.

- And I'm Kaoru!- said the other twin.

- Tisk, tisk, tisk! I cant believe you forgot about us!- said Hikaru with a little frown but then his frown turned into a vivid devilish smile- but you know what the positive thing about this?

- Oh yeah Bro- said Kaoru smiling in complicity with Hikaru.

- What?- said Charlotte a little afraid. She knew those two loved to scheme plots against her.

- You get to be our toy!- They said in unison with a very devilish smile

_**A.N.**__ Hello everyone! I am so glad I had this idea written down! I was already thinking of the plot but I was going crazy until I finally wrote it down! I am so happy I finally did it! And in only three hours! AWESOME! I know it's the first chapter but it would make me superbly happy to hear your opinion! BTW Charlotte is going to have a lot of moments in which she speaks her mind so just to give you a heads up. ^^ Ok got to book it! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like, I don't own OHSHC dudes so like I'm Audi! (Seriously I would never talk like that!)

**Chapter 2: And so hell begins**

- There is no way in hell I will do what you guys ask me!

- Why?-Hikaru asked with a huge devilish smile.

-It's the least you can do after not seeing us in such a long time- Kaoru smirked.

- NO! I know what you guys are going to ask me so I wont!-Charlotte got off the swing and began to walk to the house but the twins popped again in front of her- GIVE UP ALREADY!

- Nope!- they said in unison.

- GAWD! Now I remember all the reasons why I hated you two- she sighed.

- Oops, she said she hated us Hikaru, we should punish her for that- Kaoru faked to be hurt (emotionally).

- You're right Kaoru and I know exactly how to punish her- Hikaru dragged Kaoru in front of Charlotte and he took out two hats. Charlotte saw them spin around as they had their hats on and stop all of a sudden.

_**Oh no! I know what's going on! This has happened to me before! **__**It's…..its ….its…..**_

- LETS PLAY THE "WHICH ONE OF US IS HIKARU GAME"-they both cheered.

- Forget it- she shrugged and went inside. But the twins were very decided and went ahead. As Charlotte was walking in the house, they would appear in different places.

- So Chuck- Hikaru said.

- Why is it…- Kaoru said.

- That you don't like us?

- We have been nothing but…

- Nice to you….

- I thought you had missed us…

- After all this time!

- Stop finishing each other's sentences!- Charlotte grew desperate- You wanna know why I don't like you guys? You really want to know?

Both twins looked at each other then looked at charlotte with great curiosity. Then she just turned around and smirked.

- That's something I am going to keep to myself- she said as she kept walking to Megumi's room.

_**Ok, ok, I know I was harsh but those two deserve it! Don't think that just because I don't see them in years give them the right for me to be nice to them after what they did. Yes people, they messed up something and I am never going to forgive them! Just remembering gives me the chills….**_

******flashback******

-Hey Chuck! Let's play near the pool!- Hikaru and Kaoru smiled devilishly at the age of six.

- Uh... I don't know- a six year old Charlotte said nervously.

- Come one Chuck! Or are you afraid?- Hikaru dared her.

- No I'm not!- Charlotte tried to be brave.

- THEN LET'S PLAY!

_******ends flashback******_

_**Believe it or not those two took advantage of me! I was only a tender little girl but thanks to those two I have a trauma! **__**I don't want to say details right now since I still got issues but if there was a way I can take my vengeance on those two I would love to do it! I don't care how dramatic that may sound but it's true.**_

* * *

-Hey Hikaru- Kaoru smiled at his brother who was sitting on the other chair- what do you think of her?

- I don't know bro- Hikaru shrugged- she seems bad. I mean, I bet she is one of those pompous LA girls who think they're all that. I bet she is a diva.

- Yeah, she has all the looks of one. I would recognize all the designer labels on her anywhere!

- I think I know how to get her to be our toy- Hikaru suddenly smiled.

- She already said no, but there is no point in giving up now. So what's your plan bro?

- Well, first we…..- Hikaru got close to his brother and whispered his plan to his ears and once he finished he saw his brother was with his eyes wide open and shocked- What do you think?

- Hikaru, what you plan is evil, ruthless, and morally wrong…..and I like it- Kaoru smiled along with Hikaru- I'm proud to call you brother!

- I know, I know!- Hikaru laughed.

* * *

The weekend went by fast. Luckily for Charlotte, she didn't get to see those devil twins again and that was a great. At least she didn't have to worry about those two pulling any pranks on her. Since Charlotte didn't have the new uniform to her new school, she went with a white blouse that gave a lot of look on her curves and a red and black skirt. Her blonde hair was let down and was wearing white heels. Charlotte, no matter where she went always looked chic and in stile. That was the number one rule back in Beverly Hills and she wasn't going to change now. Once she got inside her knew school everyone was looking at her.

She walked inside to her first class, for her bad luck she was stuck on class 1A….with THEM!

- CHUCK! Over here!- yelled Hikaru.

- DON'T CALL ME CHUCK!- She went to him and gave him a smack on the back of his head- My name is Charlotte! I have told you three thousand times!

- And you can tell him three thousand more- said a young skinny boy sitting next to Hikaru. Charlotte turned around and smiled.

- Finally someone who knows my pain!

- Yeah, those two do get to be a pain in your neck- He smiled- I'm Haruhi Fujioka

- I'm Charlotte Adams, but you can call me Charlie…BUT NEVER CHUCK! It reminds me of an old drunken man! Charlie is cuter!

- Alright Charlie, welcome to Ouran Academy- Haruhi smiled.

- Thanks Haruhi!

The rest of the morning went well….if it weren't for the fact that Charlotte had no idea what the heck they were talking about. Charlotte was not the school material, she never liked to study much. But just like her father, she was good in persuasion and debate. She knew how to win over every teacher and soon she was the teacher's favorite.

- Snob space cadet- said Hikaru at the end of the class.

- Like I really care what you think- Charlotte smiled.

By the time they got out Charlie was tired. She had made some new friends and was already enjoying herself as the queen bee of the school, all in one day. Comes to show the power of a true queen. Some of her new friends had invited her to the mall and of course she accepted with pleasure.

- I would LOVE some caramel macchiato with some cake.

- CAKE?- a little voice sounded behind her- I want cake too!

Charlotte turned around and found a small boy standing next to a very tall guy. Once the rest of the girls saw them they went crazy and excited. The girls hovered the two men and left Charlotte all alone.

- Okay, who are they?

- This is Mitzukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka from third year.

- THIRD YEAR? That small pipsqueak? He looks adorable, but there is no way in hell he is a third year. Unless he were very smart.

- Believe it or not he's 18- said someone near.

- huh? Who said that?

- Tis me! I am the one who talked!- said a blonde boy who looked incredibly handsome. Charlotte was used to seeing handsome blondies back in LA, but she had to admit he was handsome.

- And you are?

- Tamaki Suoh! Of course I need no details to who I am, you must know….

- Nope, I don't know who you are- Charlotte smiled and suddenly Tamaki went into his corner of woe- what did I do?

- you sent him to his corner of woe- said Haruhi who came right behind him- he tends to do that.

- Wow! That exists? Oh well! What a surprise to see you Haruhi! You came to shop too?

- No actually, these guys dragged me here- Haruhi said annoyed- there are times I wonder why in the hell am I in this club..

- Might I remind you Haruhi?- Said a young man with dark hair and glasses.

- No senpai, you don't need to!- Haruhi grew even more annoyed.

- Pardon my question, but what's a host club?- Charlotte asked puzzled. Then suddenly out of the dark came Tamaki with a huge smile on his lips and with a great sparkle in his eyes.

"_**And to think that just a second he was in his corner of woe…he must be bipolar or something! Never trust weirdos!"**_

- As the Host club we entertain the elite students of Ouran academy who are spoiled rich and have to much time on their hands so we entertain them since we too are spoiled rich and have too much time on our hands. Consider it the playground for the rich and handsome. Well except for Haruhi who is not so rich and spoiled.

- I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult- Haruhi turned around with a dark look in her eyes.

- So you guys are entertainers?- Charlotte tried to deduce.

- yes, we entertain ladies- said Kyoya- but of course all under a guest/host relation. But lately we have been planning to expand our horizons. And now that I see you Ms. Adams you would be perfect for our new expansion.

- huh? Me? Why? And how do you know my name?

- Don't ask- Haruhi said- the less you know, the less chances of getting killed.

- You are beautiful –Kyoya smiled- and look like the type of person who would enjoy making parties and hosting, this is something like hosting a party but we will have a more romantic scenery.

- Entertain guys? Sounds like fun…..but won't it be like a prostitute?

- No, you would only talk to them, make them feel grand and that is all. No extra parts….only if they can pay for it.

- I guess I could do it- Charlotte smiled- alright! I'll give it a try!

- Great- Tamaki smiled- we have to tell the rest.

- How many are there?

- We are seven- began Kyoya- Tamaki is our president and the princely type, Im the vicepresident and the cool type, then there's Haruhi or like we call the Natural type, Hunny-senpai who is the boy Lolita type, Mori-senpai who is the stoic type, and the twins who are the devil type.

- TWINS?- Charlotte began to panic- what twins?

- Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the only twins in Ouran academy- said Kyoya calmly.

_**And that's when the world came down…..I WOULD BE WORKING FOR THOSE DEVILS! This cant be! How is it that any women in her right mind would consider Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin handsome? They would have to be crazy! Or too desperate! I cant work with them! Im sure tey are going to use me as their toy or worse…have me play that stupid game with them and call me Chuck ALL. DAY. LONG. God….Mommy….anyone who can hear me…..HELP MEEEE!**_

_**A.N.**__ Hey everyone! Usangie is back…..for now! XD I have been really busy with plans and college work. I must beg your forgiveness but I don't have so much time to update my FFs so please don't hate me! Plus I have to update all my other FFs since I have 5 more to update! (if you want to read them you are free to do so ^^) _

_I loved the first review of this FF! I can't believe you guys like the idea and we just started! That means a lot to me! But all of you speak your mind as well! I wanna hear your opinions! Don't let it in! set your mind free! Opps its getting late and I gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


End file.
